A composite board sports board typically comprises a core material that is sandwiched between adjacent composite reinforcement panels. The board supports the rider and resists bending moments by putting the composite reinforcement panels in tension or compression. It is important that the interface between core and composite reinforcement panels resist shear forces that come from vertical loads from the rider or horizontal impact loads typically caused by the board striking an object.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,520 to Stevenson describes a bumper for a two-piece injection molded skateboard. The skateboard structure has a central platform formed of a top piece and a bottom piece. The two pieces have a cellular inside configuration so that when the two pieces are fitted together they define an internal reinforcing honeycomb-like core. These pieces, moreover, clamp together to retain a removable and replaceable bumper formed of appropriate resilient material, such as rubber or plastic.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,218 to Muff describes a snow board with a tip protector embedded into the upper surface of each of the tip portions of the board. The tip protector is a generally flat curved strip of ductile sheet material bonded to a portion of the upper surface of the rounded tip portion adjacent to and aligned with the edge of the device. Muff does not teach channels, pockets, or surface irregularities to bond the top and bottom panels of the board.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,067,125 to Colon describes a skateboard with a curved plate mounted on and flush with a recessed end to facilitate the execution of an “ollie” maneuver. The plate is mounted to the surface and does not protrude past the perimeter of the adjoining board materials. The plate is also designed for removal and replacement and does not provide structural features, such as columns, pockets, or surface irregularities, for bonding adjacent components of adjoining composite surfaces together.
US20060125199 to Kodames describes a skateboard with gripping grooves and metal plates under the skateboard deck's front and rear end to protect the actual deck from serious damage. Like other prior art, Kodames applies its element to a single surface and does not make use of surface irregularities, partial penetrations or full penetrations to bond adjacent structural panels together.